Yonninme no Faitā
Yonninme no Faitā (４人目のファイター) is the fourth episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on October 28, 2001. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: With three Gear Fighters, the Tobita Club is still one short to enter the tournament. Kouya discovers that Kuroudo was once on Team Griffon with Kyousuke; but quit becuase Kyousuke installed a microchip on Kuroudo’s Gear (Shooting Mirage). Can Kuroudo and Kyousuke ever fight together? Plot The episode starts with Kuroudo practicing kendo with his master. The kendo master notices the difference in Kuroudo's performance until he sees Kouya peeking into the dojo. Kouya insists Kuroudo to meet him, but the latter chooses to continue with the practice instead. At the Tobita Clubhouse, Kaoru suggests Kouya to keep asking Kuroudo to join the club. Jirou states that he just moved into the town and only knows his teammates, so he asks Kyousuke about finding new members. However, Kyousuke only believes in his Gear rather than friends or the team. He gives the fixed Garuda Eagle to Kouya before leaving. As Kouya thanks him for fixing his Gear, Kyousuke remembers the same way Kuroudo thanked him. After Kyousuke leaves the clubhouse, Kaoru doubts how Kouya chose the former to be their team member, and she decides to look up on Kuroudo's records on the next day. That night at the workshop, Kyousuke is seen standing in front of a file cabinet where he pulls the drawer and lifts a piece of paper in it, revealing a picture of him and Kuroudo underneath. He takes a microchip located on top of the picture and looks at it while remembering Kuroudo's words before quitting from Gear Fighting. The next day, the Tobita Club finds out that Kuroudo was in Team Griffon and won 43 times out of 48 games. Kouya does not know that Kuroudo used to be in the Gear Fighting team, to Kaoru's surprise. Kouya decides to meet him once again. Outside the dojo, he talks to Kuroudo about joining the Tobita Club. He still refuse to accept Kouya's offer, and states that he is not interested in Gear Fighting and that his achievements are a thing in the past. That evening, Kyousuke goes into the Tobita Clubhouse and asks the reason why his teammates called him to be there. Jirou asks him about his involvement in Team Griffon and what happened to his relationship with Kuroudo. Kaoru tells Kyousuke that Kouya is trying to persuade Kuroudo to join the club. Much to the Gear Master's disbelief, Jirou reveals that the reason they know him is it is Kuroudo who told them about him. Kyousuke rushes out from the clubhouse as soon as Kouya arrives there. Kyousuke arrives in front of an abandoned stadium and starts remembering the day he met Kuroudo for the first time, where he was tuning Dino Spartan until the latter complimented him for his work. Since then, the two boys became friends and Kuroudo put his trust in Kyousuke in fixing his Gear. Kyousuke turns around to leave, only to find Kuroudo standing at a distance. Meanwhile, Jirou tells to his teammates that the boys' friendship made Team Griffon unbeatable and that they used to be called as the Dynamic Duo. Kaoru adds that Kyousuke was only interested in fixing Kuroudo's Gear but not those from others. Kouya wonders why Kuroudo gave up Gear Fighting and the reason for Kyousuke's problem. Then, Kyousuke and Kuroudo are at the shore where the latter remembers the tournament they used to enter. At that time, the Gear Master gave Kuroudo's tuned Gear to him after the former convinced him of victory. However when Kuroudo switched his Gear on at the start of the Gear Fight, he noticed something different from its sound. He admitted that he forfeited the match - and it is revealed by Jirou that Kyousuke put a microchip inside the Gear. Upon hearing this, Kouya is surprised since the usage of microchip is against the Crush Gear regulations. Kaoru points out to him that although the said regulation applies in present days, it did not exist back then for nobody had thought of doing something like Kyousuke did. Back at the shore, Kuroudo states that what Kyousuke did was against the game's spirit and was considered cheating despite Kyousuke telling that it was not against the rules. Kuroudo also says that the reason he quit the game is to show that he was able to take responsibility for the Gear Master's actions. At the same time Jirou adds that Kyousuke was being isolated by his furious teammates after the incident, while Kaoru says that Kuroudo and Kyousuke eventually left their team. Then Kuroudo suggests Kyousuke to join Kouya's team if he wants to be a Gear Fighter since they are in need for members. Kyousuke sarcastically thanks Kuroudo for introducing him to them, and states that he will use his techniques against anyone who calls him a coward. The latter points out that Kyousuke is still a coward and explains to him what a real Gear Fighter is. The Gear Master accuses Kuroudo for using his microchip as an excuse and calls him a coward. At the clubhouse, Kouya thinks there is nothing the club can do to the situation but Jirou insists him to do something for Kuroudo and Kyousuke to join the club together. Kyousuke is then seen in front of the file cabinet again while Kuroudo meditates at the dojo before leaving. When Kouya and others go to the dojo, they ask the kendo master about Kuroudo's whereabouts. The master replies that Kuroudo left the place a while ago to settle something that should be done the year before. Kuroudo and Kyousuke are about to have a deathmatch with no time limit in the abandoned stadium. The former notices that Kyousuke put the microchip inside Dino Spartan as soon as the Gear Master switches his Gear on. During the deathmatch Dino Spartan avoids Shooting Mirage's attacks thanks to the microchip's ability to map the entire ring and detect vibrations from the opposing Gear. Later, Kouya, Kaoru and Jirou arrive at the stadium with the latter remembers watching Crush Gear matches there. Back at the battle, Kuroudo launches Lightning Flash against Dino Spartan after sensing the Gear's predictable moves by ear. Shooting Mirage is about to dart towards Dino Spartan from the air until Garuda Eagle suddenly interrupts the deathmatch, causing Kyousuke's Gear to be thrown out. The battle continues as Garuda Eagle pits against Shooting Mirage, with Kuroudo being surprised when hearing the sound of Kouya's Gear. Kaoru and Jirou are disappointed with the way Kuroudo and Kyousuke do the battle. Garuda Eagle is about to be attacked by Shooting Mirage from afar until the battle stops all of a sudden; Kuroudo stands inside the ring and comments about the condition of Kouya's Gear. While Kuroudo leaves the place, Kouya tells him that he is the fourth member of the club. The next day at the GFA building, the Tobita Club is waiting for Kuroudo at the staircase for team registration when Takeshi arrives there by car. He notices Jirou and Kyousuke, and compliments Lilika for getting them joining the club for a short time. However, she attributes the member recruiting efforts to Kouya. Kuroudo appears when Takeshi asks about the whereabouts of the club's fourth Gear Fighter. As soon as Takeshi goes up the stairs, Kouya says to him that the Tobita Club will win in tournaments. After Kuroudo introduces himself to Lilika, Kouya states that all of them will work together as a team but the former and Kyousuke are being cold to each other. The episode ends as the Tobita Club goes upstairs for the registration. Trivia * The team that is formerly joined by Kuroudo and Kyousuke, Team Griffon is mistakenly referred as the Green Four Team in the English dub of this episode as well as in the synopsis for the said episode's DVD release. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)